


Two in Love Can Make It

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kozume Kenma, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's elaborate plans for Valentine's Day are changed for the better when Kenma decides he doesn't want to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in Love Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> for you thirsty sinners who've already read the first part on tumblr, the sin starts at "Kenma takes his time"
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo had plans. He made reservations at a restaurant that was completely out of his budget, he dressed in his best pair of black slacks and red button-down shirt; he even attempted to fix his hair, though it didn't really help. As he steps up to front door of the apartment he shares with Kenma, he holds a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a box of apple pie in the other. He fumbles a bit to unlock the door, managing it without dropping anything (miraculously). Swinging it open, he strides into the front room with a flourish.

"Happy Valentine's D--" He stops short when he sees Kenma curled up on the couch, still in his boxers and wearing one of Kuroo's old hoodies.

Instantly he's concerned, and he carefully sets down the flowers and pie on the side table, before kicking off his shoes and walking around to crouch in front of the couch. Kenma's eyes are on his PSP, which he holds in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asks. "You're not ready to go."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go out."

"But we've been planning this for weeks."

Kenma hunches further into his hoodie. "I don't want to go out."

Kuroo sighs, running a hand through his hair and ruining his attempts at a nice hair day. Disappointment sinks heavy in his stomach, but then he reasons they don't really have to go out to have a nice Valentine's Day. So he stands, nudging Kenma's foot. "Make room," he says.

"There's room on the other end."

"I want to sit next to you."

Kenma sighs, moving to sit up. Kuroo sits beside him, wrapping his arm around Kenma's shoulders. Despite his grumpy behavior, Kenma snuggles in close, leaning against Kuroo's chest. Absently, Kuroo plays with the ends of Kenma's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks after a moment.

Kenma shakes his head.

Kuroo nods, fiddling with the strand in his fingers, twirling it slowly. "You want to watch something?"

Kenma pauses, tilting his head. "Okay." He sets down his game, grabbing the remote. As he does, Kuroo moves to sit on the floor, his back to the couch. Kenma follows suit, settling between Kuroo's legs to lean back against him, facing the TV. He turns it on, and Kuroo allows Kenma full remote power, trusting him to find something good.

He settles on an old Pokémon movie, and Kuroo has to admit it's pretty cute. Kenma seems more invested than him though, and Kuroo finds himself continuously distracted by Kenma's hair. It's soft and silky, running through his fingers easily. Absently he begins to braid it, before thinking better of it and pulling it up into a ponytail instead. He grins, flipping the hanging strands with his free hand. He releases the hair then and tugs at the two hair bands wrapped around Kenma's wrist.

Kenma slips them off without a word, handing them over, and Kuroo gleefully pulls Kenma's hair up on one side of his head and then the other, making twin tails across from each other. Not all the strands make it, and wisps fall around Kenma's neck and temples.

"There," Kuroo says happily. He pulls out his phone and turns on the front facing camera. Setting his face down next to Kenma's he grins and holds up a peace sign. "Smile!"

Kenma wrinkles his nose at his reflection in the camera. "Really?"

"Come on, you look adorable!"

"I look twelve."

"On a scale from one to ten!"

Kenma purses his lips the way he does when he's trying not to laugh. Kuroo nudges him gently. "Come oooooon." 

Kenma sighs, but then he turns his head and kisses Kuroo's cheek quickly. Kuroo nearly drops the phone. He manages to save it, but when he gets it upright again, Kenma's once more looking at the TV.

"Wait, do it again, I missed it!"

Kenma doesn't move. He does, however, tilt his head, offering his cheek. Kuroo grins, moving to kiss it, as he snaps the photo. He leans back to look at it, smiling faintly.

"We're such a cute couple."

Kenma takes the phone from him, looking down at it with consideration. "Hm. You'd be cuter without the bed head."

Kuroo gasps, affronted. He clasps his hand over his chest. "How cruel! And it's Valentine's Day too. I think you should apologize."

Kenma's biting the inside of his cheek. Kuroo can tell. He pokes his side, and Kenma squirms away from his finger. Kuroo pokes him again, tickling gently, until Kenma grabs his hand to make him stop. He turns around completely then, putting his back to the TV as he frowns at Kuroo.

"I only take cash or kisses," Kuroo informs him with a grin, reaching up to flip one of the tails on top of Kenma's hair. He's so adorable, especially with that pout, and Kuroo feels affection swelling in his chest so strongly that it aches.

Kenma moves to stand. Kuroo grabs his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To get my wallet."

"You're such a little shit," Kuroo laughs, tugging Kenma back down to his lap. Kenma moves willingly, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck. He studies his face, and Kuroo gently brushes the flyaway strands away from his large amber eyes. The affection grows larger, forming a lump in his throat that he swallows hard against.

"You look like you're feeling better."

Kenma nods absently, his gaze sliding to the side. His fingers move up into Kuroo's hair, twisting through the strands gently. Kuroo leans forward to kiss the edge of his mouth. When Kenma doesn't pull away or frown, he does it again, sliding his lips carefully against Kenma's. It only takes a second for Kenma to kiss him back, applying a gentle pressure that gradually deepens. Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma's waist, holding him close. Kenma nibbles gently on his bottom lip until Kuroo opens up for him, and then he slides his tongue inside, licking against Kuroo's lightly.

A shiver moves down Kuroo's spine, and he tightens his grip on Kenma. The TV show forgotten, he slides his hands up beneath Kenma's hoodie (his hoodie), stroking his fingers along the smooth skin of Kenma's back. He leans forward slightly, trying to get closer still, and when he manages to navigate his tongue into Kenma's mouth, Kenma latches onto it, sucking with a small mewl that sends all of Kuroo's blood rushing south. His pants suddenly feel tight and uncomfortable, and he shifts beneath Kenma, fingers digging into his back.

Realizing that things are about to get quickly out of control, Kuroo forces himself to pull back. He gasps for breath, heart hammering in his chest, as he presses his forehead against Kenma's. "This is going to get very inappropriate if we don't stop."

Kenma licks his lips slowly. "Good."

His voice is low, husky almost, and Kuroo's stomach drops into his knees, which feel weak already. He grabs Kenma's waist, standing abruptly and setting Kenma on his feet in front of him. "Bedroom. I'm not going to fuck you in front of the innocent Pokémon." He glances at the TV.

"Mm, who says I'm the one who's going to get fucked?"

Kuroo's head whips back around to stare wide-eyed at Kenma, but Kenma's already turning away, walking toward the bedroom. Kuroo nearly trips over his feet in his haste to follow. The abandoned apple pie and flowers remain on the side table, but as Kuroo finds himself pushed down onto the bed, watching Kenma's lithe form move above him, he decides he likes this new plan much better.

Kenma takes his time undressing him. He starts with the buttons of Kuroo's shirt, unfastening each one with careful precision, as he follows his hands with his lips and presses soft kisses against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo shivers, biting his lip. His underwear is already slick, his erection straining against the material of it and his slacks, but he keeps still, not wanting to interrupt Kenma's process.

His lips are warm and damp, trailing wet spots down Kuroo's sternum to his stomach and abdomen. His muscles twitch, quivering, and the heat in his face travels south, following that line. Kenma's hands are gentle, as they push away either side of the shirt, and he takes Kuroo's hips in his hands, sinking his teeth into the skin above Kuroo's hipbone. Kuroo twitches again, stifling a low moan. He's propped up on his elbows, watching Kenma as his small mouth suctions against his skin. His heart is pounding a rapid tattoo against his ribcage, and he struggles to catch his breath.

All this and Kenma's barely touched him.

Slowly, Kenma moves his hand to the front of Kuroo's pants. At the slight pressure, Kuroo stifles a gasp. His fingers curl into the sheets beneath him, and he finds himself tilting his hips up into Kenma's hand. He can't help it. He's aching, the fire in his stomach burning hotter with each suck of Kenma's mouth and slide of Kenma's palm.

"Kenma, please," Kuroo manages, and Kenma lifts his head to fix Kuroo with a look.

"It's my Valentine's Day too," he says, and he slowly trails his fingertips over the bulge beneath them. Kuroo's hands flex against the sheets, catching the whine in his throat before it can escape, and Kenma hums softly, seeming pleased.

"You're such a tease," Kuroo says, though he wouldn't say he's _complaining_ exactly.

"Mm, you like it." Kenma regards him with a half-lidded gaze, and Kuroo throbs within the confines of his pants.

Kenma unfastens his belt buckle, sliding it out of the loops to place the belt aside. He unbuttons the slacks, before taking hold of the zipper and dragging it down. Kuroo catches his lip between his teeth again, trying his hardest to keep still even as the sensation sends tingles of heat through his thighs and up toward his stuttering heartbeat.

Kenma finally takes hold of the waistband, pulling the slacks down until he's able to remove them completely. He drops them beside the belt, tilting his head as he observes Kuroo's briefs and the dark splotch of pre-cum dampening the material. 

Kuroo inhales sharply, but before he can fully brace himself Kenma's descended once more, wrapping his lips around the bulge and sucking on him through his underwear. Kuroo's head falls back, a groan slipping past his lips. It's warm and wet but the friction isn't enough. It's not enough.

"K-Kenma." He moves his hand, grasping the bands in Kenma's hair to tug them out in order to run his fingers through the strands that fall around Kenma's face. Kenma gives a single, hard suck that has his hips jumping in response, before he pulls away and licks his lips.

His face his flushed, and Kuroo can see the way his own erection is straining against his boxers. Quickly, Kenma removes the hoodie, tossing it aside. The blush of pink has spread down his neck to his chest, and Kuroo reaches out to touch it lightly, running his fingers down the heated skin. Kenma lets him for a moment, before tugging Kuroo's underwear down and off. Kuroo shivers in the sudden chill that touches his hot member, but it's not exposed for long as Kenma ducks down again.

His small pink tongue licks through the pre-cum escaping down the side, and Kuroo clenches the sheets again, trembling, as he watches the head disappear into Kenma's mouth. A groan shakes through him, rattling his chest, as he feels the wet friction slide across his throbbing veins. His pulse is loud in his ears, muffling his moans, as Kenma sinks further before slowly dragging his lips and tongue back up. He repeats this until Kuroo's toes are curling, and his hips begin to arch, searching for more, for better friction.

Kenma pulls away completely then, and Kuroo flops back against the mattress, panting. He watches through glazed eyes, as Kenma gets off the bed, walking over to the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom. His skin quivers with anticipation, and when Kenma returns to the bed, he grabs his wrist, tugging him down into his chest to kiss him hungrily. Kenma makes a small noise of surprise, but then he's kissing him back.

Kuroo can taste the bitterness of his own liquid on Kenma's tongue, and he groans into Kenma's mouth, pressing into him longingly, as his hands run along the smooth planes of Kenma's back, holding him close. Kenma tilts his head to deepen the kiss, latching onto his lower lip with his teeth, before catching Kuroo's tongue and sucking on it like before. Kuroo's fingers dig into Kenma's skin, another moan vibrating low in his throat. 

Much too soon, Kenma's pulling away, making his way back down Kuroo's body. He taps Kuroo's leg, and Kuroo obediently brings both his knees up, spreading them wider apart for Kenma to kneel between them. He props himself up on his elbows again, watching as Kenma uncaps the bottle and squeezes lube over his fingers. He rubs them together, the slippery gel dripping from them. Kuroo swallows hard, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Then Kenma's hand disappears, and Kuroo tenses, as he feels a slick fingertip rub against his entrance in a small circle, massaging the hot skin.

Kuroo's heart is pounding in his throat, cutting off any noise he might've made. His thighs are shaking, and as Kenma slowly sinks his finger past the resistance, Kuroo's head falls back. He squeezes his eyes shut, dropping his shoulders to the mattress and lifting his hips to meet the tiny thrusts of Kenma's finger. It's not nearly enough, just a slight pressure, and Kuroo resists the urge to tell Kenma to move faster, afraid he'll only prolong the taunt. 

Instead, he tugs at the sheets and gasps Kenma's name. A second finger joins the first, stretching him a little wider, and with it Kenma pushes deeper. He scissors them, before curling up against Kuroo's prostate. Kuroo can't help the way his hips jolt at the sudden spark of pleasure that shocks his system. He yelps softly, tugging at the sheets, and when Kenma does it again, pressing hard against the spot, colors seem to dance behind his eyelids.

"Fuck! Kenma!" He shoves his hips down against the pressure as best he can, but Kenma's already drawing his fingers away. He stifles a whimper, trying to chase them, but then there's the squelching sound of more lube being applied and after a moment three fingers push into him. Kuroo's breath hitches, and he rolls his hips, trying to guide Kenma back to that spot, but Kenma keeps his thrusts shallow, brushing against his prostate just enough to send tingles up his spine but not enough to satisfy.

" _Kenma_." He's whining, he knows he is, but he's too far gone to be embarrassed by it. He opens his eyes, staring down past his heaving chest to where Kenma's head is bowed, his shoulders trembling. Kuroo's eyes widen once he realizes that Kenma's now naked and his hand is wrapped around his own member. He's jerking it slowly, drops of pre-cum sliding down the back of his fingers. His lips are pressed tightly together, stifling any noise he might've made to alert Kuroo to what he was doing.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Kuroo breathes at the sight.

Kenma's head comes up, and his eyes are glassy, face flushed red with strands of hair sticking to his temples. Their eyes meet, and Kuroo's length twitches. He lifts his hips again, but Kenma withdraws his fingers, releasing himself in order to grab Kuroo's thighs and hoist them up slightly. Kuroo quickly grabs a pillow behind him, holding it out for Kenma to place beneath his hips. He does so, and Kuroo watches as he picks up the condom.

"C-Can I?" Kuroo holds out his hand, and Kenma pauses only briefly before passing over the condom. Kuroo sits up, unwrapping it swiftly. He takes a moment to slide his fingers over Kenma's erection, though, trailing his fingers through the pre-cum still dribbling off the swollen pink tip. Kenma mewls softly, his entire body shuddering at the touch, as his gaze lowers and his shoulders bow inward. Kuroo swallows hard, before carefully rolling the condom over him.

He falls back against the bed once that's done, his limbs already feeling weak. Kenma keeps his face turned away, as he applies more lube to his rubbered member, and then his hands are grasping Kuroo's thighs again, and he's aligning himself. Kuroo tenses instinctively, as he feels the slight press against his entrance. Slowly Kenma inserts himself, and Kuroo watches his face as it finally relaxes, his lips parting, as a moan, lower than Kuroo was expecting, issues from between them. He feels the stretch of him, and he trembles, tugging at the sheets again.

Kenma's fingers dig into his thighs, gripping them tightly, as he holds him up to get a good angle. Kuroo helps as best he can, keeping his legs lifted, as Kenma finally settles into him with a gasp.

"You okay?" Kuroo pants quietly, despite knowing that question would make more sense the other way around.

Kenma nods, hair brushing against his flushed cheeks. His eyes are closed, and he bites his lip, as he pulls his hips back carefully before pushing forward again. "Kuro," he murmurs, the name caught in another moan.

Kuroo lies still, allowing Kenma to find his rhythm. He aches at the fullness he feels, and he wants more, but he waits, trembling, until Kenma begins to quicken his pace. Then he lifts his hips, moving against Kenma as best he can, meeting his thrusts. He groans, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch the way Kenma moves, the tension in his shoulders, the curve of his jaw, the sway of his hips as he leans back and then forward.

"Fuck," Kuroo groans, knowing better than to tell Kenma that he's beautiful, not wanting him to grow self-conscious when he's beginning to relax into the movements. His slender hips hit against the back of Kuroo's thighs, but it's not enough, he's not pressing hard enough. He's just barely glancing off that spot, so Kuroo nudges Kenma's back with his heel.

Kenma's eyes open, and his brows furrow. He doesn't need any more prompting, however, before he pauses, readjusting, and then shoves hard into Kuroo. He hits his prostate dead on, and Kuroo shouts before he can stop himself. A shaky smirk tilts Kenma's lips, and he pulls back slowly before thrusting hard again . . . and again.

Kuroo squirms, that heat flooding his senses, as his veins burn with fire. He can feel the sticky warmth of pre-cum coating his abdomen, and he's throbbing, aching. He lifts one hand, wrapping it around his shaft to tug in rhythm with Kenma's thrusts. He's not trying to be quiet anymore. He's groaning, gasping, Kenma's name falling from his lips as he feels himself rising toward the edge.

Kenma's abandoned his silence as well. "Kuro, Kuro," he whimpers, his pace quickening until he's ramming quick and deep into Kuroo with each thrust.

"Fuck, _fuck_! _Kenma_!"

" _Ahh_ . . ."

Kuroo's heart is stuttering, wild and erratic. His body's shaking, toes curling, and Kenma's fingernails are digging into his thighs, a sting that only heightens the pleasure Kuroo's feeling. His head falls back against the pillows, unable to keep watching. His back arches off the bed, and his hand slides over his slick member in disjointed tugs, until he cries out, coming in a great burst across his stomach, as his hips undulate, and his skin quivers. He feels the rush of fire, the sparks dancing through his veins, leaving tingles of electricity in their wake.

Kenma continues to thrust, shoving against him still until tears form in Kuroo's eyes, and he chokes on sob, the overstimulation causing him to squirm, tense, pound his fist into the mattress, until Kenma stiffens, his head lifting just slightly as he gives a small cry. Kuroo watches blearily, as Kenma rides out his orgasm, his expression twisting in pleasure. It's such a beautiful sight, that Kuroo feels a different ache.

Finally Kenma pulls out, dropping his legs and shakily removing the condom. He ties it off, before letting it fall to the floor. He collapses onto him, burying his face in Kuroo's chest. They're both panting, gasping for breath, and Kuroo can feel the rapid beat of Kenma's heart against him. He moves his clean hand into Kenma's hair, stroking the sweaty strands from his face tenderly.

"Well," he says, once he can speak without rasping. "That was better than anything I had planned today."

Kenma huffs quietly in what might be a laugh.

"I love you," Kuroo murmurs then, ducking his head to kiss the top of Kenma's hair.

"Love you too," comes the soft answer.

Yes, this was definitely better.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
